Murder on the Midnight Express
by Emerald Genie
Summary: This is the tale of the murder on the midnight express. A tale of lies, deception, deceit and murder. Our story starts on November 12 1923 in London, England on the Midnight express. The train's destination: Austria, Shame it will never make it.


> _Murder on the Midnight Express By Emerald Genie and edited by Lady Isis. Just edited. _
> 
> _**Disclaimer: **Emerald Genie does **not **own Sailor Moon _

_**...........**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Boarding at the Station  
  
This is the tale of the murder on the midnight express ___

_a tale of lies, deception, deceit and murder. _

_Our story starts on November 12 1923 in London, England on the Midnight express. _

_The train's destination: Austria,_

__

_Shame it will never make it._

**'Choo' Choo'**, the Midnight express roared as it cruised into the London railway station stopping at platform 2. Serena La Nelle lowered her mauve umbrella revealing a lilac cap resting on her head framed by lustrous blonde loops of golden hair cascading from the edges in long cylinder ringlets.

The Midnight Express was her ticket to fortune. The newest in locomotives, it had a shiny black sheen in which reflected the golden rays of sunlight into your eyes. Completed just two months ago this was its longest journey. It had many praises as the new way to travel, Serena did have to agree it was a beautiful and slick machine. With silver knobs and panels it was the best around.

Serena stood outside her elegant marron carraige and qued up behind inportant people to the ticket booth.

" One adults ticket, one way please " Serena announced head high.

" Of course madam. One way ticket to Austria, we hope you enjoy your ride. " The young man said handing a small yellow ticket through the shiny clear glass.

" Have a pleasant day. " he smiled

" Oh and one moment miss...Robert's please show the lady to her room. " Talking to an oldish man

" Of course mister, Now my name is Franklin James Robert's and it's a pleasure to escort you to your room. " Said the small old man with a nod.

" Thank you sir, I am Serena La Nelle and the pleasure is all mine. "

"Miss La Nelle please follow me to your room." said the elderly gentleman 

"Thank you Mr. Robert's, your too kind." Serena replied

"My you look lovely today in that dress my dear. " chirped Mr. Robert's

"Yes, its from Paris." Serena answered with a pretty smile.  
  
She did look very good in the dress. The Indian purple silk accentuated her beautiful violet blue eyes making them even more striking than normal. The dress was knee length with many lines of long tassels each strung with small glass magenta beads swinging down the 1920's garment. Ruffled at the bottom was an overlay of black lace with miniature roses sown on. Serena had received the dress last Tuesday at her eighteenth birthday.  
  
"This dress is a flapper dear, very in fashion here at London." Serena added with a smile

Down through the narrow passage way they clambered until Roberts turned left down the doorway. At a door he pulled out a large bronze key and inserted it into the lock.

"This is your room, if you need any thing just ask the train staff and they would be happy to assist you, and most importantly, please enjoy yourself."  
  
"Yes, thank you, I am sure this trip will be enjoyable and the room is just lovely." as they stepped in "Mr. Robert's would you help me with my bags please?" Serena asked quietly "There is just so many and they are so heavy."

"Yes Ma'am, please follow me."  
  
Mr. Robert's struggled to pull in Serenas black suede luggage, Sarena a very impatient lady was becoming annoyed as she resisted the urge to push the man out the way and carry it up to her room herself. However the act would be unlady like and would draw unwanted attention to herself.  
  
After another ten minutes of watching poor old Robert's struggle dragging the bags down the hall she could not bear it. Thinking about how the bottom of the bags would look by the time she got back to her room was not appealing considering the bags cost a small fortune.  
  
Serena was a naturally abrupt person and Robert's struggle with the bags had begun to put her at the end of her tether, the old man was huffing and panting in the narrow corridor probably about to have a heart attack any moment now. When Robert's put the bags on the floor Serena got her chance, snatching the bags from Robert's she made her way down the hall.  
  
Serena had almost made it to her room when a door suddenly slid open and a tall someone walked out, just at the wrong time. In that instant Serena made the calculations, she being a very petite and slender figure and the man in front of her being tall and lean with obvious muscles she deduced that she would probably come out worse off. Serena felt the impact of his strong physique.  
  
As Serena fell she thought to herself, _so much for the perfect French dress _as she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her but to hit the train floor. When she still had not felt the floor she opened an eye tentatively to look straight into a pair of dark blue almost navy blue eyes, that seemed to hold a storm within their depths. Opening her other eye she looked into his face.  
  
He had a with a lean face and high cheek bones to kill, he had a perfect straight nose with matching straight white teeth which smiled down on her with a sensual sculptured lips. His hair was black, and I mean black it seemed slightly blue. This guy was every artists dream model.  
  
" Are you all right Miss? " he asked he had an amazing voice deep but soft at the same time and there was a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I am so sorry for my clumsiness." Serena blushing as she realized how close they were, he had caught her with a strong arm around her waist just before she hit the ground.

"Miss La Nelle, are you okay." As Robert's finally managed to show up dragging the rest of the bags.  
  
The man released Serena as Robert's walked up looking at the man strangely, it suddenly occurred to Serena that it was not really appropriate for a single woman to be in the arms of a man she had never met before.  
  
"Robert's this kind man saved me from falling ungraciously on the floor." Turning to face the mystery man she said, "Thank you Sir so much."  
  
"Right Ma'am we are almost at your room." Robert's said ressuming his procession of dragging the bags across the ground.

" Miss I know its none of my business, but what do you have in these bags?" he whined

" Oh nothing special only the whole of London. Are you sure you don't want to go get some help?"  
  
Then the man spoke again in that wonderful voice of his " Excuse me, but I noticed you're having trouble with your bags, do you need any assistance?"

Serena answered before Robert's "My, that would be lovely if it is not to much trouble for you?" The man just lifted the bags easily to Serenas room as if they were bales of cotton.

" Thank you, thank you Mr...."

"Mr. Whitman, and no problem, any time you need it."  
  
Serena's room was a beautiful lilac colour with miniature drapes and a modest matching lilac bed. On the opposite side of the room was a chic mirror set upon an ebony chest of draws. At the other side was a small wooden door that led into a cozy white bathroom. Furnished with lovely pearly tiles, matching with the porcine bathtub against the wall.  
  
" This will do just nicely " she said quietly to herself closing the main door, and started to brush her golden locks with a slender brush.

"Knock Knock" the great oak door flew open and in strode a moss green figure with a small delicate apron topped with creamy lace tightly trimmed around the edge. Though she was a masculine size, her tallness didn't stop her from being an elegant young woman.  
  
" Good morning miss and what a nice day it is " she said with a powerful tone  
  
" Um, yes very nice, who are you? " Serena queried  
  
" Aa yes excuse me I'm Lita Tempest and I'm your maid, at your service" she said with a big smile  
  
" Thank you, I'm Serena La Nelle, could you tell me which may to the workers section? "  
  
" Sure, but you won't need go there. Its in Cabin 5 at the end of the train" She replied eagerly.  
  
" Thank you Lita you may go now, Ill catch up with you later OK ".  
  
**...........** "Finally alone" Serena said  
  
Hastily as she quickly flopped down on the dark carpet and opened her black bag rapidly pulling on a blue pinafore with a matching frilly apron, rummaging further in the bag she pulled on a brunette wig and tore down the stair way into Cabin 5. **...........**

" Now Lady's, I'm Melvin Inchworm and I'm here to assist you with your work on this train. I expect you all here at seven sharp for your duties and if you have any questions, queries or problems I'm the man to ask, that is all thank you for your cooperation." He said running out of breath.

Serena was at cabin five with the refreshment maids, the cabin was only just big enough to fit them all in. It was a light blue and matched all the maids in their sleek navy pinafores.  
  
" Excuse me Mister Inchworm my job description didn't tell me which were my quarters and I'm very lost "  
  
Serena said smoothly flashing her long curled eyelashes,  
  
" Hum let me see your papers, " he said scratching his head, then snatching up her papers,  
  
" What did you say your name was? Asked Melvin not even lifting his head up from the piece of paper. "  
  
" Its Anica brown " she answered calmly inspecting her long pink nails.  
  
" Ah yes here you are your on refreshments at two till five with, let me see... " He said fumbling with his huge glasses.  
  
" Here we go, Amy Jones just over there " He pointed to a girl with short blue hair and Marine blue eyes, she smiled and came up to them when she saw them pointing.  
  
" Hello there you must be my partner, Melvin is that correct? " She asked innocently  
  
" Yes she is, and you address me as Mister Inchworm" He said with his head high. 

" Whatever Melvin. " she replied meekly.  
  
**...........**

Serena strode down the aisles and cabins with the refreshment trolley.  
  
"This is the cabin" she whispered to her self under her small gasps of breath.  
  
She stepped inside the cabin " Excuse me ladies would you care for a drink or bite to eat, Its rather hot and perfect for a snack." She said in a very charming manor.  
  
" Um what have you got to eat, mother I'm so hungry I missed lunch and all I'm runnin on a boiled egg" whimpered the young girl with shoulder length red hair and sea blue eyes  
  
" Of course Molly dear what do you fancy? " Answered her mother, she was a tall elegant lady, also with red hair but in a bun. She wore a dark purple dress with fine jewelry around her neck. 

Serena picked up her que. "Well we have for drinks tea, milk, juice of all fruits and mineral water as a snack I recommend perhaps Peanuts, pretzels, egg and ham sandwiches and apple and pear fruit salad. " Serena smiled encouragingly.  
  
" May I have an apple juice, a ham sandwich and a fruit salad please " Molly asked.  
  
" Of course miss, coming right up. " Serena bent over onto the trolley and fished out the wanted food.  
  
" That's two pounds miss " Serena responded placing the food on Molly's tray  
  
" I hope you enjoy it." With that Serena smiled and proceeded onto the next cabin.  
  
...........  
  
" Feew that was a long days work "  
  
" Yes it really takes it out on a person." Amy said half-smiling and half- sighing  
  
" Same tomorrow huh? "  
  
" Yea, its very tiring but I need the Money. " Amy paced on the balcony on top the train  
  
" Why, Amy going some were? " Serena inquired swatting her hair as it floated in the nigh breeze  
  
" Yes, a big University in Germany I'm going to be come one of the first female doctors "  
  
" Wow Amy, that sounds great, " Serena said  
  
" Yes, I hope they except me for scholarship but I need the money to get there so I've been working 3 months and I still need to do 6 months more. " Amy sighed  
  
" And I'm scared, going to a new country, a big university, what if they don't like me? "  
  
" Don't worry Amy, they will love you."  
  
" Do you really think so. " Amy inquired  
  
" Of course they will, Now we've got a hell of a long day tomorrow now go get some rest. All right? " Serena Smiled  
  
" Thanks Anica. Ill see you tomorrow then See ya! " With that Amy smiled and ran to her tiny Cabin.

**...........**


End file.
